


Small Awarenesses

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: American Gods Episodic Ficlets (Season 1) [8]
Category: American Gods (TV), Anansi Boys - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Come to Jesus, Episode Related, Episode: s01e08, Episode:s01e08 Come to Jesus, FFS there's enough of that, Gen, Not About Jesus, Spiders, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Anansi can tell you a story.





	Small Awarenesses

Anansi is ready. Mr. Nancy if he doesn’t know you well. If he needs to hide the spiders beneath his sleeves, he might show you the pictures of his children, human children, in his wallet.

He can spin you a story out of nothing, and all of them are worth listening to. Every single one. 

He can prepare you for battle, offense or defense. He knows when to tell you that anger is what you need, when you need it.

He’s good at telling that sort of tale.

He can be funny, too, but lately he doesn’t want to be the funny man. 

Lately his people are at war.

Not just the murder of gods that surround him now, but his people too, in so many ways that Anansi is angry. You would be too.

You would be, too.

After all, if you are to be a god, Anansi knows, you must see it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! These actually became super hard to do. I mean, who am I to think I can add anything, right? But I had committed to it. And half of them are a little late, but they're done. Brevity was for a few reasons. I'm a flash fiction writer, when, apparently, I'm not. Two extremes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy(ed) them! I'll see about deciding if I'm doing S2 when we get closer to that time.


End file.
